


Стилето

by fire_starter



Series: Translations [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Genderbending, F/M, M/M, Translation, translation in Bulgarian, български език, превод на български език
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_starter/pseuds/fire_starter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Красавицата, с която Тони продължава да се среща в бара, крие коз в ръкава си.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стилето

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of goddamnhella's Stiletto.
> 
> Podfic by Runic can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/939667

Тони предпочиташе да пие у дома.

Въпреки че скъпите клубове и барове бяха повече от готови да угодят на всяко негово желание, не си струваше с всички клюкари, търсещи вниманието му и с папараците, дебнещи го по входовете. Предполагаше се, че питиетата след битка трябва да са отпускащи.

И все пак, понякога Тони правеше изключения. Четири изключения за последния месец, ако трябва да сме точни.

 _Тя_ беше там всеки път.

Тони можеше да я види седнала на бара още при влизането си: дългите й крака кръстосани, чаша вино балансирана между пръстите й. Косата й се спускаше като мастило по бледия й гръб и контрастираше с тъмнозеления сатен на роклята й.  Жената беше красива, нямаше две мнения по въпроса. Но Тони можеше да има красиви жени, когато си поиска. Тази… тази беше умна.

Тони _харесваше_ умни. Въпреки че знаеше вкуса на всеки сантиметър от бледата й кожа, все още не се беше уморил от вкуса й.

Това беше петият път, в който се срещаха в бар, и тя го очакваше. Това също значеше нещо.

Червените й устни се извиха в тайна усмивка докато Тони се приближаваше, поръчвайки от бармана един скоч.

„Господин Старк,” поздрави го тя, вдигайки чашата си към него. Гласът й беше тих на фона на спокойствието в бара. Тони беше връхлетян от спомена как този глас се извива в стон, който беше накарал краката му да се подкосят. „Видях ви по новините снощи.”

Това беше историята; Отмъстителите срещу Локи, за милионен път. Не беше била кой знае каква схватка, наистина. Няколко омагьосани статуи, малко студено забавление и нова повреда в костюма, която Тони да поправи. Все същото. Започваше да става малко скучно, ако Тони трябваше да бъде честен. В началото поне Локи наистина се беше опитвал да ги убие.

„От добър ъгъл ли ме бяха хванали?” попита той и хвърли двайсетачка на бара за скоча, който току що беше пристигнал. „Как би ме оценила на скала от едно до десет?”

„Може би бих ти дала четири,” отговори тя, следейки внимателно реакцията му. „Но твоята решителност да минеш покрай онези статуи, за да стигнеш до Локи ме заинтригува. Той е много силен магьосник, нали? Какво щеше да направиш, ако беше стигнал до него?”

„Четири?” Тони повтори кисело. „Много е трудно да те задоволи човек, Лейди.” Това не беше името й, разбира се – беше отказала да го разкрие. Тони не беше имал нищо против и прякорът беше останал.

„Хмм,” каза тя, а гласът й беше опасно близо до мъркане. „Не чак _толкова_ трудно, според мен. Но ти не отговори на въпроса ми.”

Тя имаше право. Тони си спомни пръсти, преплетени болезнено в косата му, бледи бедра заключени около раменете му. Определено я беше задоволил _онази_ нощ. Примигвайки, той прочисти гърлото си и се опита да измисли отговор.

„Въпроса ти, вярно. Е, предполагам, че щях да се опитам да го разсея, докато дойде някой с по-мощни оръжия да го свали.” Той сви рамене на не съвсем впечатляващия си отговор. „Костюмът може да направи много неща, но Локи със своята магия е на съвсем различно ниво. Веднъж ме извади от костюма просто, за да докаже, че може и ме остави там. Без драскотина.”

Това беше един от по-странните моменти в пълната им с насилие история и все още влудяваше Тони, когато се сетеше за него. След като беше измъкнал Тони от костюма му, Локи просто беше прекарал очи по него, там където Тони си лежеше, дишайки тежко заобиколен от останките на най-новия си костюм на Железния човек. След това просто си беше тръгнал, връщайки се към битката. Това беше най-странното нещо, което Тони беше виждал да прави, а това значеше нещо.

„Ами ако той просто беше искал да те види под всичкия този метал?” предложи Лейди, накланяйки глава. На слабата светлина на бара очите й бяха сто нюанса на зеленото. Тони изсумтя и отпи голяма глътка скоч.

„Скъпа, не всеки иска да ме види без дрехи толкова много, колкото ти.”

Тя се засмя на това. Истински смях на истинско забавление. Тъмната й коса се разля над раменете й, когато тя се наведе напред и притисна устни до ухото му.

„Ако бях на негово място, щях да искам до опозная всеки сантиметър от човешкото ти тяло,” прошепна тя и Тони почувства как едно остро стилето токче се притисна към гърба на коляното му , а топла ръка се изви около врата му. „Всеки топъл инч от кожа, от глава до пети. Щях да се измъкна от кожата си и да създам нови черти по твой вкус и тогава щях да се опитам да те опозная. Във всеки… смисъл… на думата.”

Тони преглътна, обхванат от необяснимо предчувствие.

„Боже мой.”                 

Локи се засмя срещу ухото му. „Така ме наричат, понякога.”


End file.
